Flor de Invierno
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: La traición era su razón, la venganza su objetivo y él el único capaz de darle las armas que llevarían a cabo su fin, convirtiéndola en alguien tan fuerte e impenetrable como lo era él… Sasuke Uchiha.


_**Titulo: **__Flor de Invierno._

_**Hecho por**__: Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Resumen: **__La traición era su razón, la venganza su objetivo y él el único capaz de darle las armas que llevarían a cabo su fin, convirtiéndola en alguien tan fuerte e impenetrable como lo era él… Sasuke Uchiha._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_El descubrir una traición es extremadamente fácil cuando vemos con el corazón._

_El amor es tan transparente, que cualquiera puede ver a través de él y encontrar la mentira que puede surgir para mantener un romance._

_Cuando uno descubre la verdad y se da cuenta de que ha sido traicionado, duele… duele mucho._

_Se dice "que la verdad duele", pero eso no es cierto. _

_Sólo duele que la ilusión que se tenía se vea desmantelada, ya que solemos ver en la otra persona no lo que es sino lo que creíamos que era._

**"**_**Si no te gusta la verdad que descubriste, no es problema de la verdad, sino tuyo".**_

_(Alejandro Ariza)._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flor de Invierno**

**Capitulo 1º- "Cruel Traición"**

Ya no recordaba hace cuanto había salido del departamento de Itachi, tampoco recordaba el tiempo que llevaba corriendo por las calles como una completa desquiciada observando entre su nublada y empañada vista las miradas tan desconcertantes y penosas que le otorgaba la gente al verla en ese estado. Sentía que la cabeza le taladraba sin cesar una y otra vez con aquellas imágenes que aun seguían tan frescas en su memoria que parecía como si las viviera nuevamente. Su corazón era un total remolino de sentimientos en donde la ira, la desilusión y la desesperación se combinaban de una forma catastrófica dentro de ella sin siquiera poder detenerlo. Solo deseaba que todo lo que había presenciado fuese una pesadilla, una cruel y horrible pesadilla de la cual necesitaba despertar lo más rápido posible.

-_A quién crees que engañas, Hinata… todo fue real_.- Pronunció desolada tratando de contener el correr de las lágrimas, aumentando con aquello sus pasos, como si con eso pudiera escapar de su triste realidad.- ¡Maldito seas Uchiha Itachi!.- Rugió con toda la furia y resentimiento que le profesaba al culpable de su estado mientras aquellos horribles momentos se apoderaban de ella sin piedad alguna.

_Se encaminaba con suma serenidad por las pacificas calles de la ciudad, permitiéndose así el repasar mentalmente todas y cada una de las palabras que le diría a Itachi cuando por fin lo tuviese enfrente después de más de diez días de no verle. Sonrió con un leve y enternecedor nerviosismo con solo recordar su nombre, no pudiendo creer aun que en menos de dos meses sería por fin su flamante esposa. Su ansiedad y emoción aumentaron al ver ya muy cerca de ella el edificio en donde se hallaba el departamento de su prometido, mostrándose una vista impresionante desde donde se encontraba gracias al grandioso efecto que realizaba la blancuzca y brillante nieve sobre los techos y ventanales. Su corazón latía incesante una y otra vez dentro de ella, desesperado por ver una vez más al dueño de cada uno de esos latidos y todo lo que aquello representaba. _

_Un fuerte escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo al ver frente a sus ojos las puertas que la separaban del interior, como si de alguna forma algo dentro de su ser tratara de alertarla ante el terrible peligro que presentía correr si se atrevía a entrar. Movió con ligereza su cabeza espantando aquella suposición que comenzaba por alguna extraña razón a atormentarla, desdiciéndose finalmente a tocar el pequeño timbre. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando se podía escuchar a lo lejos las firmes pisadas que se hacían muy próximas a la puerta. Un mediano hombre fue quien la recibió en la entrada, sus cabellos ya platinados por la edad se mantenían impecables al igual que la oscura vestimenta que siempre lo caracterizaba y al cual rápidamente lleno de abrazos y saludos al verlo llegar._

_-Se-señorita Hyuga, regreso mucho antes de su viaje.- Habló con nerviosismo mientras era recogido por los tibios y reconfortantes brazos de la joven, provocando que sus remordimientos aumentaran al igual que la indignación que sentía al saberse de alguna forma cómplice del engaño tan vil del cual Hinata era una simple víctima. _

_-Quise darle una sorpresa a Itachi.- Respondió mientras aquel hombre le permitía pasar al interior no muy seguro de lo que pasaría. _

_-Sí que fue una sorpresa señorita, el joven la esperaba hasta dentro de cinco días más.- No tenía ni la mas remota idea de que hacer para evitar que la azabache se enterara de lo que estaba pasando, y tal vez ni siquiera lo quería evitar, después de todo era mejor que se enterara ahora y no después de que ambos estuviesen casados. _

_-¿Te encuentras bien?, te noto algo nervioso.- Interrogó suspicazmente al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y se retiraba del cómodo mueble. _

_-Deben ser simples ideas suyas señorita Hyuga… le aseguro que estoy perfectamente.- Continuó mintiendo bajando su mirada, sencillamente no podía seguir viéndola de frente así como si nada._

_Se sentía incomoda al ver de esa forma al anciano mayordomo, como si estuviese ocultándole algo de suma importancia para ella, y a decir verdad todo a su alrededor lo estaba. _

_-¿Que hace esto aquí?- Le preguntó confundida al instante en que contemplaba el elegante abrigo que descansaba sobre el respaldo de uno de los muebles de la casa, estando convencida de conocer a la propietaria de tal prenda. _

_-No lo se, señorita.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. _

_-¿Como que no lo sabes?.- Tomó el abrigo entre sus manos para verlo de cerca, no teniendo la menor duda... era de ella.- Este abrigo es de Sakura, yo misma se lo obsequie, ¿Qué hace el abrigo de mí media hermana aquí?- _

_Los ojos del cansado hombre se abrieron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Hinata, no teniendo nada para decirle. Sus manos se tocaban inquietas, una con la otra en un intento por guardar la escasa y casi inexistente calma. Sin darse cuenta empezó a retroceder, no deseaba ver aquella dulce mirada cubierta por el profundo desconcierto que sabía sentía. Por otro lado, la ojiluna aun aguardaba en espera de una respuesta que aclarara sus dudas, más al ver como el viejo mayordomo le daba la espalda en un intento por evitar mirarla, comenzó dolorosamente a comprender su terrible silencio. No estaba segura si su mente trabaja a velocidades impresionantes o demasiado lentas para no pensar con claridad. _

_-¿Dónde esta?- Preguntó con la voz pausada, quebrada y sin fuerzas aguardando la contestación de aquel hombre.- ¡Donde esta Itachi!- Habló con suma rudeza al ver el insoportable mutismo del servidor, quien solamente se limitó a dejar caer con profunda pesadez su blanca cabeza como símbolo de la vergüenza que sentía recorrer por su cuerpo._

_-En su habitación…- Se limitó a decirle a la chica, quien sin esperar más se retiro de su vista.-... espero me perdone, señorita Hyuga.- Sus palabras sonaban sinceras aunque sabía no eran suficientes ante lo que había hecho. _

_Sus movimientos eran torpes e inconstantes mientras se avecinaba por los pasillos. Deseaba salir corriendo para no tener que enfrentar lo que le esperaba detrás de aquel par de puertas color crema, desaparecer y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no podía, ya no podía echar marchar a tras y hacer como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Su corazón latía con una debilidad impresionante, como si supiera la terrible decepción que la asechaba. Tocó ambas perillas mientras trataba por todos los medios posibles el de apaciguar y regresar a la normalidad su tosco respirar sin resultado alguno. _

_Sus ojos se mantenían enormemente abiertos en un esperado estado de shock y es que ni las más escalofriantes pesadillas la hubiesen preparado para lo que había visto frente a ella. Los contempló por segundos enteros hasta lentamente recuperar la movilidad. Se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de aplacar las inmensas ganas que tenía por gritarles a ambos la clase de basuras que eran al tiempo en que cerraba fuertemente su mirar en un intento por no tener que admirarlos de aquella forma. Analizó el hermoso anillo de compromiso que por meses enteros lució orgullosa e ilusionada, para seguidamente verlos a ellos. Ambos se hallaban desnudos en la cama, cubiertos solamente por las finas sabanas de ceda blanca. Itachi sujetaba a la chica de modo posesivo como era su costumbre, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos para que no se separara de su lado. Siempre lo supuso, sabía que a su prometido siempre le había gustado su "perfecta hermana", pero jamás imaginó que llegaría a este punto solo para tenerla. _

_No podía más, sentía como aquel brillante anillo la quemaba. Lo observó detenidamente por última vez, viniendo a su mente todo lo que había vivido al lado de aquel traidor, lo feliz que la había hecho el día que le pidió ser su esposa, la alegría con que había supervisado cada pequeño detalle para ese gran día y claro, la emoción con que había escogido su vestido de novia en este viaje y todo para que, para que se burlara de ella y de su sentir, para que pisara su corazón sin ningún tipo de contemplación y echara abajo todas sus ilusiones, todas sus esperanzas y toda su vida. Estrujó aquella diminuta pieza, liberando en ella todo lo que la comía por dentro y dejando su puño tan blanco por la presión que ejercía, que ni siquiera notó cuando sus uñas se clavaban dentro de su piel ocasionando el deslizar de la fresca sangre por su mano. __Contrajo su mandíbula con indignación, sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a temblar por la fuerza y movimiento de su parte inferior._

_-Hi-Hinata.- Escuchó decir con profunda sorpresa, conociendo perfectamente aquella voz. _

_Su cuerpo se congeló por completo al oírlo decir su nombre, no estando segura de cuanto tiempo exactamente ya que le pareció que en cuestión de segundos, aquel chico se mantenía a tan solo metro y medio de ella vestido ya con solo unos ligeros pantalones negros. Por fin lo tenía enfrente suyo, mirándola con esos penetrantes agujeros negros, aquella mirada que por noches enteras la descubrió en dulces y embriagantes sueños. _

_-Hinata, esto no es lo que estas pensando… créeme yo te lo puedo explicar.- _

_-¿En verdad?, porque para mí es más que obvio.- Le encaró con todo el valor que le quedaba, impidiendo por todos los medios el que su voz y sus leves sollozos no la delataran frente a aquel hombre.- Aun así quiero oír tú explicación… quiero escucharte decir el porqué te llevaste a Sakura a la cama a tan solo mes y medio de nuestra boda… ¡Porque lo hiciste! ¡Porque con ella precisamente!- Le grito con radia a la cara. Posó su perlado y desesperado mirar en el azabache de él, manteniendo aun la esperanza de que él mismo le dijera una razón coherente ante lo que había hecho, no obstante, al presenciar aquel incomodo y sombrío silencio, finalmente se exterminó todo rayo de esperanza que aun se alojara en ella. _

_-Por favor, no te vayas de esa manera.- Recalcó Itachi al ver como la Hyuga comenzaba a retirarse hacía la puerta.- Necesitamos hablar.-_

_-¡Suéltame, no me toques!- Rugió enfurecida de ver las dimensiones de su descaro y desvergüenza, no pudiendo más y otorgándole la bofetada que sin más había sido suficiente para amordazar sus palabras y todos sus demás intentos por detenerla.- Eres el ser más despreciable y vil que he conocido… toma, es por demás el decirte que este anillo ya no me pertenece… y tal vez jamás me perteneció.- Fue lo último que le dirigió antes de regresarle la sortija, saliendo despavorida del departamento a quien sabe donde, solo quería irse y no saber más de él ni de nadie. _

* * *

Subió su rostro con desgano y pesadumbre, observando como las nubes se tornaban oscuras y violáceas, no tardando demasiado para que de ellas comenzara a caer nieve. Estaba realmente cansada después de haber corrido por dios sabe cuantas horas sin dirección ni lugar fijo, aunque eso fuese lo de menos… y a decir verdad no importaba, ya nada le importaba.

-_"Nunca le importaste, era ella a quien amaba, siempre lo fue".- _

Le repetía su mente incesantemente como un cruel y doloroso martirio. Su cuerpo se estremecía al recordarlo, no deseando creer aun en su triste realidad. Se sostuvo con fuerza de la pared más cercana a ella o terminaría finalmente por derrumbarse si hacía lo contario. Sus lágrimas de nuevo surcaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas, ocultando su mirar bajo sus azulados mechones. Ya no quería seguir escuchando aquellas voces que acrecentaban su malestar, solo deseaba que se detuvieran, que dejaran de echarle en cara lo que siempre supo y jamás quiso aceptar. Solo deseaba estar tranquila y sola, lejos de todas las personas a quienes les tendría que explicar lo sucedido. Se retiró con lentitud del muro que le servía de soporte, manteniendo entre sus pensamientos aquellas escalofriantes y definitivas ideas. Era perfecta, solo así se acabaría todo, tanto el dolor, tristeza, furia, todo… _absolutamente todo. _Con paso decidido se encaminó por la calle hasta llegar al extremo que la dividía de la carretera, solo tendría que dar un paso más y todo acabaría rápidamente. Recorrió la parte que restaba entre constantes titubeos, estando consiente del terrible error que había cometido solamente cuando notó como aquel auto se posaba prácticamente sobre ella y reaccionando de aquel trance al sentir como un fuerte brazo tiraba del suyo con firmeza y a la vez con suavidad, provocando el que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran algunos metros lejos sobre el duro pavimento.

-Eres una estúpida.- Le dijo sin más a la joven que se encontraba debajo suyo y quien aun conmocionada por el duro golpe lentamente abría sus ojos.

Su sangre se heló en sus venas al oír aquella voz tan fría e imponente, ignorando la identidad de quien de alguna manera la había salvado. Trató de enfocar la vista entre el fuerte dolor que sentía partir en dos su cabeza y las palabras de aquel hombre aun desconocido para ella. No estaba segura de lo que veía, tal vez el impacto en la cabeza le había afectado severamente los sentidos ya que le parecía estar mirando unos ojos color onix asombrosos. Eran profundos, misteriosos y hasta en un punto fríos, muy fríos. A su mente vino la imagen de Itachi, por un solo segundo imaginó ver su rostro en el de aquel sujeto que trataba de hacerla reaccionar de una vez por todas, pero sabía que no era él, había preferido quedarse con Sakura y abandonarla a ella. La tristeza que sentía era grande y el dolor infinito, tanto que pronto ya no podía distinguir con facilidad las imágenes, sintiendo como aquella oscuridad la devoraba con rapidez.

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y sin fuerza alguna, mientras se encontraba recostada sobre una cómoda y cálida cama. El suave resplandor del sol que se colaba con delicadeza en su rostro le hizo pensar que no había pasado la noche a la intemperie, por lo que posiblemente estaba en uno de los tantos hospitales de la ciudad. Quería seguir recostada y descansar su maltratado ser, pero al ver aquella silueta tan familiar y conocida para ella, eliminó todo deseo por permanecer tranquila. Sus negros cabellos se movían con elegancia entre cada brisa, llamándole la atención el fantástico y casi mágico resplandor que despedían sus cabellos azabaches mientras se mantenía de espaldas a ella contemplando lo que se encontraba fuera del ventanal. Despertó de sus ensueños aun confundida, sintiendo como su sangre empezaba a circular furiosa entre sus venas con solo verle. Como pudo se puso de pie, importándole muy poco si se lesionaba o empeoraba aun más su estado.

-¡Eres un…!- Tuvo que guardarse todo el repertorio que tenía en mente decirle al comprobar que se trataba de otra persona. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un llamativo rojo sin saber el porque y la mano que descansaba en el hombro del desconocido comenzó a temblar con ligereza.- Lo lamento, creí que era otra persona.- Le escuchó decir apenada mientras la veía retornar su camino hacía aquella mullida cama de hospital. Por alguna razón sus palabras lo hicieron enfurecer, pero no por haberlo confundido, si no más bien por la mirada tan llena de decepción que se había dibujado en su rostro al ver que no era quien en realidad esperaba.

-Estas perdiendo tú tiempo si piensas que Itachi vendrá a verte.- Sus palabras habían acertado en el lugar justo. Los ojos de la Hyuga se contrajeron apenas finalizara de decir aquello, no terminándose aun de maldecir por mantener la estúpida esperanza alojada aun en su interior.- Si tanto le importaras ya hubiese estado aquí, ¿no lo crees?.- Un pesado nudo en la garganta le impidió argumentar algo en su defensa, presenciando amargamente como todo su mundo se derrumbaba con ese simple comentario.

-Eso lo se perfectamente.- Le encaró decidida y sin temor. Por un momento aquel inmutable e impenetrable rostro reflejo sorpresa, la cual velozmente disfrazó. Le parecía de alguna forma interesante el que una mujer con un aspecto tan frágil, tuviera el valor y arrojo de enfrentarlo sin turbación alguna. Su mirada reflejaba desolación y una gama de sentimientos imposibles de describir cuando se poso en el oscuro de él. Era como ver a un animalito herido tratando de encontrar refugio para solo abandonarse y dejarse morir.

_-"Esos ojos".-_ Un escalofrío la sacudió entera en el momento en que lo vislumbraba fijamente y se topaba de golpe con aquella pared de hielo que eran sus ojos y sin embargo, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que podían ser más cálidos de lo que su propia apariencia delataba. Estaba segura de haberlos visto no solo en el instante de su accidente, sino en un tiempo mucho más lejano. El brillo platinado de sus ojos aumento al recordarlo, ahora era cuando comprendía todo, era por esa razón que no podía el evitar ver a Itachi en el rostro de aquel chico. Por dios pero si eran de la misma sangre.- No puedo creer que precisamente tú… el hermano de ese mal nacido, haya sido quien salvo mi vida.- Se rió con amarga ironía.

-¿Mal nacido?, tan graves son los problemas en el paraíso.- El tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras era más que evidente, logrando que sus ligeras risas se convirtieran en agonizantes e incómodos segundos de silencio. El negro de su mirar endureció al verla decaer de pronto, comprendiendo con eso que la situación entre su hermano y esa torpe Hyuga era mucho más seria de lo que en un principio sospecho.

-El… él me traicionó.- Se animó a relatarle sin más.

No entendía bien el porqué lo hacía y mucho menos se podía explicar esa extraña sensación de confianza que el azabache producía en ella, solamente deseaba decírselo. Su voz era un leve susurró, casi inaudible pero aun así consistente. Unas traviesas lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas mientras sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía por la impotencia que la recorría por dentro.

-No le importo nada… ni nuestra boda, ni el amor que yo le tenía, absolutamente nada fue suficiente para él, simplemente_… me engañó_.- Finiquitó con doloroso pesar su monólogo.

Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para disimular su sorpresa ante la confesión de la Hyuga. Conocía a la perfección a Itachi, si bien era verdad que ningún miembro de su familia exceptuando a su madre, eran reconocidos por la carencia y reacia capacidad de demostrar emociones o estúpidos afectos humanos. También era cierto, que esa mujer de desolado mirar, había logrado hacer lo que ninguna otra pudo tratándose de su hermano… hacerlo sonreír. Por lo que no comprendía las razones que habían orillado al mayor de los Uchiha a traicionar lo único bueno que surgiría en toda su sombría existencia.

-Por favor, te lo suplico ayúdame, tú eres el único que lo puede hacer.- Sus ojos apagados por las lagrimas le miraban aspirantes en espera de una respuesta.

-No lo hare, lo que ocurra contigo o con tu salud… no es mi problema.- Soltó con una indiferencia extraordinaria mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-¡Entonces porque lo hiciste!- Lanzó frenética entre los fuertes sollozos que escapaban de su boca. Se sentía como una completa estúpida al haber pensado que un hombre como Sasuke se tomaría la molestia de ayudarle y preocuparse por ella.- ¿Por qué me salvaste?... todo habría sido más sencillo si tan solo hubieses observado en la lejanía.- Sus palabras sonaron crueles y de alguna manera despiadadas, consiguiendo con eso el que el pelinegro detuviera sus pasos de improviso.

Los segundos transcurrieron con lentitud en aquel pesado y hostil ambiente, no escuchándose nada a su alrededor más que el ruido del viento que proclamaba su presencia entre aquellos jóvenes.

-Si hubiese permitido que hicieras esa estupidez no habrías ganado nada, solo demostrarle a Itachi que estaba en lo correcto al haber hecho lo que hizo, confirmándole lo poco que valía la mujer con la que iba a casarse.-

Abrió sus ojos atónita cuando Sasuke finiquitó aquel leve discurso, que si bien no lo había dicho con intensión de consolarla, le había mostrado la verdad. Era ahora cuando comprendía las dimensiones de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y perder y todo por una persona que no valía ni la más pequeña e indiferente de sus lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, muerta no habría logrado nada, solo en este mundo es donde puedo hacer que Itachi pague por lo que me hizo.- Le dijo decidida de que así sería.- Pronto estaré recuperada, y cuando eso suceda será cuando ese miserable pague por su traición.-

-¿Tanto es el resentimiento que le tienes, que deseas vengarte?- Le preguntó el menor de los Uchiha.

-No solo deseo venganza, sino también justicia…- Respondió mientras limpiaba su rostro de aquellas viejas lágrimas que dieran evidencia de su dolor, ese dolor que un futuro próximo cambiaría por la plena satisfacción al ver a sus enemigos caer.

-Está bien, te ayudare.- Bastó decir para que Hinata corriera a su lado para agradecerle aun a pesar de sus condiciones.

-Muchas gracias.- Pronunció casi en susurro.

Lo miro un leve segundo, abrazándose con firmeza contra su regazo con una confianza tan grande que parecía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Si hubiese sido otra persona lo habría hecho pagar por tal atrevimiento, pero con ella no podía, estaba tan abandonada y desprotegida que solo inspiraba en el una extraña necesidad de protección. Su delicado aroma lo envolvía y lo incitaba a aproximarse, era como una necesidad que ni él mismo podía controlar. Su cuerpo era tan frágil, tan ligero, que solo parecía perderse en la inmensidad. Así era como la recordaba, alegre, infantil, corriendo riesgos sin saber las consecuencias, iluminando todo a su paso con aquella especial y mágica luz que solo ella tenía. Nuevamente esa sensación de calidez parecía surgir de su interior, esa sensación que solo había surgido el día en que su hermano la había presentado ante todos como su prometida, el día que sus ojos se habían posado en ella por primera vez.

Una conocida vocecita en su interior comenzó a tintinear de golpe en su cabeza, regresando a la realidad al tiempo en que ella se alejaba y rompía el abrazo. Sus mejillas enrojecidas por la pena quemaban, era como si todo eso hubiese deseado salir y expresarse por voluntad propia.

-¿Porque cambiaste de parecer?.- Cuestionó avergonzada ante su exceso de confianza, tomando una recomendable distancia entre ambos.

-Tengo mis propias razones, así que no indagues más de lo que ya escuchaste.- Fue su respuesta mientras se giraba para ahora si salir de la habitación.- Hablaré con el doctor para arreglar todo lo necesario, mañana mismo nos vamos de la ciudad.- Viró nuevamente para ver la reacción que habían tenido sus palabras, topándose con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa por parte de la Hyuga.

Lo vio el salir del cuarto no sin antes agradecerle de nuevo por su ayuda. Caminó a paso lento hacía la ventana, admirando aquel nuevo amanecer, tomando aquello como una señal de la nueva vida que comenzaría. Jamás se volvería a dejarse vencer, nunca más permitiría el que la lastimaran y pasaran por encima de su amor y de ella misma… ya no más. Ahora sería diferente, se prepararía día y noche sin descanso y sin contemplación alguna para ser la mejor y regresar cuando por fin estuviese lista. No tendría piedad y mucho menos compasión por quien no la había tenido con ella y tomaría todas las armas que estuviesen a su favor, todo con un solo y fijo objetivo… hacerle pagar su cruel e injusta traición.

-La guerra esta declarada, así que prepárate… _Itachi Uchiha.-_

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
